Truth In Silence
by HandsAllOver
Summary: Real boy and real girl. Awkward perfection.Looking into someone's else soul and seeing your reflection. Silence isn't always scary. (Reviews Are Good For The Soul)
1. Green Meets Brown

She shuffles into the hall, trying to fall into place. She stumbles a little. Her rhythm is different from the others. It seems that her steps follow a tune that no one else can hear. Maybe a catchy albeit awkward tune or a timid yet sullen lullaby.

His gait is confident and self-assured. His eyes look straightforward toward his goal, never dodging away, never connecting with another's gaze. Thoughts raked his brain as pale hand meet copper hair. The war in his head was at full steam today. Ten milligrams of sweet white chalky relief would soon be available.

Bam. One hundred and fifty pounds of soft curves and one hundred and eighty pounds of lean muscle collide. A harsh "fuck" comes from soft cherry glossed lips. A low soft "shit" from the boy's freshly licked lips. Mumbled apologizes embrace each other as fingers dodge each other shuffling for papers. Soft small bump hands nudge large calloused hands. For half of a second there is silence. But hands pull away as if electrocuted.

Green meets brown. Grass on dirt. Chocolate in mint ice cream. Moss on bark. Leaves on branches. The silence is back. But as quickly as it appeared it gone. Hood back over mahogany waves. Eyes glued back to linoleum tile. With amour back in place, the girl may begin period 1, Biology 101. The boy follows in stride guarding his eyes to keep in place his guise.


	2. The Black Oblivion Called A Lab Table

Black marble table made for two. A lone black notebook with calligraphy pen lies on one end. The girl pulls out multi-colored gel pens which longs for a leather journal to scribble in. Clumsy hands drum a nervous beat as a boy's black converse tap to match the beat. His eyes glance right searching for a face. The girl feels his stare but tries to pull away but from his gaze she can't escape. Words come without thought.

"Bella Swan"

"Edward Cullen"

"I know."

"You know?"

"Yep."

The "p" popped on cherry lips, which seems to pop the bubble they were caught in. The green and brown glance back down into the black oblivion hoping it might just suck them in.

"How?"

"You're infamous around here. But it is not that anything that people around here means shit. I know of you. More so than I actually know anything about you."

"How is it that I don't know you?"

"Because we both live in a world where silence is more comfort than words ."

"Where dreams are far in few in between."

"Where tears are only shed in darkness."

"How do you know" the voice of confused young boy takes control for a moment.

The voice much too old for the girl next to him answers "How can one not know something that they live through every day?


	3. Chirstmas Lights

No more words are spoken. But fingers do drift like gravity pulling on invisible strings. Fingertips touch before mind realizes. Moment of fear. Fight or flight. It passes quickly like smoke in the wind but the pining to align. Knuckles crack to unwind till finger tangle together. Exploring crevices that were left behind long ago. Hand holding: pleasure of human contact, so simple.

Hands will not let go. They will not hold tight, suffocating each other, strangle each other. Nor will they hold loosely as if they might slip from each other early morning. These hands will hold each other together as if puzzle pieces.

"Have lunch with me?"

"Ok." He doesn't think his response is instantly. He wouldn't have been able to say no even he had. The contact is too comforting.

She gives him some smile not a whole, not a half. A fourth at best. But it is more than anyone could have asked for today. It is enough for him. He won't smile back but not cause he doesn't want to. But sometimes he just forgets how.

His eyes smile though just like green Christmas lights on the first day of snowfall.

And that was enough for her. For now. For this moment.

_**Long Chapters fewer updates or Short chapter more Updates?**_

_***Reviews make the heart glow***_


	4. The In-between Spaces

A period passes as unanswered questions race through their minds. The bell seems to ring before time has passed. Neither has answers but both know their next move. Lunch.

Taller than most his stalks over them look for her. He feels her before he sees her. She is behind him. She reaches out to touch his shoulder. Just one more moment of silence. His body moves one hundred and eighty degrees before she gets the chance. Her eyes drop like the kid who just found out that the tooth fairy wasn't real. He shouldn't notice but he does and he can't stand the way it does.

He holds out his hand cause he needs it to. He wants to have this as long as he can just to hold her soft small hand. Even though she leads the way he is the one to say

"Ready?"

She simply nods her head saving her words for somewhere else instead.

He expects her to head towards the cafeteria but she heads in the opposite direction instead. He should have known better of course. But through his life he has learned to prepare for worse. She leads in maze in one of her favorite quiet places. Till they land between bookcases , where he sees three unknown faces.


	5. Cherry Meets Strawberry

He is confused. He asks her with a nod "Who are they?". She respond s her voice calm content even like a child holding its teddy bear. "They're mine." It is simple. It is enough for him. He gets it. He knows this place is ok to speak words.

She skips and here confidence and beauty shine in the moment. She plops into the black haired girl's lap. The girl is only half her size but it seems natural for them.

It is slow, not sudden or forced, when they kiss. Cherry meets strawberry. Lips touch with eyes open. It feels so intimate, not like lovers no, just kindred spirits. Communicating with words. A low voice full of twang disturbs the boy's thoughts.

"That's Alice. She is my gal."

"Oh." The boy isn't confused but he doesn't know what to say.

"They have been friends for years. They are different but it works for them"

"He is Edward." Bella's voice rings out, breathy at the end.

"Yeah, I'm Edward." He meets her eyes. He sees the declaration in his eyes and hears it in his voice.

The sound of skin meeting skin interrupts them. Clapping hand and a high pitch voice vaguely sounding like a humming bird.

"You are it. You are here. I knew it. I just knew it." Alice never could help herself.

**I suck at updating. Please review. Reviews inspire me.**


	6. Chocolate Whirlpools

"Darling" "Ally Cat!" the former came in the voice of southern gentleman simply doting upon a lady while the latter was the whine of the girl with the cherry tomato cheeks. "Nice to meet you" the words rolled of his tongue so easily. It was not a lie to make simple small talk it was the truth. A chuckle escaped him so easy it sounded almost foreign.

Bella smiled timidly. The corners of her lips rising like the sun at the break of dawn. She felt content but only for a moment. Once the memories of yesterday flooded her mind, her happiness was eclipse by something much darker.

He noticed, even though his eyes were not focused on her. It was as if he could feel it. He walked over; sitting next to her, the cloud of darkness was perceptible in the air. Large callous hands gripped small hands firming. Caressing thumbs rubbed against the chill that had frozen her soul.

She enjoyed the warmth the comfort which his hands could provide. It was like a roaring fireplace on a cold and snowy night. He couldn't look her in the eyes. For he knew if he did he would surely drown in the depths of her chocolate whirlpools. He must focus for now it was time for introductions.

**Please drown me in your reviews my lovelies. 143 XOXO**


	7. Ice Queen and Fairy Princesss

"Don't hurt her"

"She is sensitive."

"If you break her heart, I will break you. "

"If you break her heart, she will never survive it."

"Be good to her."

"You are good for her."

The two girl had spoken at an alarmingly rate. The ice queen words were harsh fierce like a lion where the fairy princess were meek and soft like a summer breeze. He simply nodded. However many words he spoke he would still not be convey his feelings which he was having trouble understanding himself.

"Good." They spoke simultaneously. Bella and Jasper were back quickly. "Jasper couldn't remember the title of the book." She said with pointed looks at both Rose and Alice. She sat squeezing her body between Alice and Edward, resting her head on the shoulder of the girl and her hand in the grip of the boy.

"Lunchtime!" Alice said. Her enthusiasm seemed to lighten her face. She unzipped her book bag to reveal confection perfection. "Cupcakes!" Bella's smile took over her face uncontrollably. It may have only been a half smile but it stirred a foreign emotion in Edward. Happiness.

"Banana nut for my moon pie, Jazz." Edward glanced quizzically at Jasper, who kissed Alice's lips and shrugged as if to say love is crazy.

"Lemon for Rosie Poise. It is sour and sweet just like you." Rose simply ignored her teasing; taking her cupcake with a quiet thanks.

"Strawberry shortcake for me." Alice said teasing Bella.

"Last but not least for Bellarina, double chocolate fudge with white chocolate chips."

"Love you Ally Cat" Bella said taking her cupcake with a kiss on the cheek.

"Love you too Bellarina."

"Sorry Edward. I didn't know you were coming"

"You can have some of mine" The words escape Bella before she had time to think about it. She was sharing her sacred cup cake. This was serious and everyone but Edward knew it.

**Longest Chapter Yet. Please Review.**


	8. One Ride Down Emerald Lane

Cupcakes were enjoyed. Small laughs were shared but all came to an end when the high-pitched bell signaling the end of lunch rang out popping the bubble of quiet comfort that the group had created.

A squeal escaped the throat of the small one. A sigh blew from Rosalie lips as threw a small expensive tote over her shoulder as if it weighed a ton. She slipped on her stiletto heels, balancing her facade quite nicely. "Sorry" the word slipped from her mouth as her scowl slipped into placed. She walked away without another word.

Alice and Jasper held onto each. The same way a rider holds onto the roller coaster for dear life. Sad smile adorned both of heir faces because the knew what she was going through. A group of secrets and silence.. What an unlikely group they were?

Bella simply grabbed her bag eyes never leaving the carpet. Jasper and Alice seemed to have faded away but one person remained. "Bella" Edwards voice rang. "let me take you home." "Okay." her reply was simple easy. He didn't know why he offered. She didn't know why she accepted. There was no turning back. They were headed down an emerald lane in a chestnut car. But for they part like the ocean who refuses to stop kissing the shoreline, no matter how many times it's sent away.

**Please Review. I need inspiration.**


	9. Hold On Tight

Time passed in blur. AP Calculus normally moved at a snail's pace but today she wasn't even sure two plus two equaled four. her thoughts were too preoccupied with boy who sat across the school. In his hand he held charcoal that was as dark as night. his hands may have raced across the page but his mind was in distant place full of chocolate waves and blushing faces. The bell sounded out like saving. Forty-five gone in his wake. He glanced at the sketch book to find the eyes of the girl from which he could not hide.

The girl felt unsure. the choice she had made no longer stood on its own. She felt stranded as if laying upon some beach beckoning for a savior which would never come. But he did come. He spotted her through the waves of face. She was like a lighthouse or maybe a siren beckoning him forth. He resisted. He float through the crowds until he reached her. Face to face the stood.

"This is it."

"I know" she repeated the words she had spoken to in the beginning, which seemed like so long ago but also not very long ago.

"You ready?"

"Ready."

"Hold on tight."

She planned on it. She was hold for as long as she could or as long as he allowed.

"Don't let go." He heard this hush whisper come from the girl lips as if a prayer. He wouldn't. Not if he didn't have to.

**XOXO Review my pretties. XOXO Shout-out to lizakimiko for giving me the motivation to write this chapter. XOXO Reviews=More Chapters**


End file.
